Kolvecca
'Hex Location - 10Q, 11Q, 12Q, 8R, 9R, 10R, 11R, 12R, 12S, 13S, 11T, 12T, ' Flag - Party per Fess Azure and Gules, Fiery Chalice Or with Flames Orange Major Languages - Kolveccan (Common), Kalmaeni (Some) Orders - Church of Fire, Church of Water, Cult of Gevurah, People's Militia Structure Kolvecca is a nation that emerged from the power base of Chalice Guard, a mighty city and fortress located at the Chalice Falls, where the Far river plummets into the lowlands. The nation combines the Highlands with the immediate lowland areas. It exists as a “border” region to Thogenar. Kolvecca has been ruled since its founding by the Prince of Chalice Guard. However, the politics of Kolvecca are more complex. The two religious leaders of the Union Church also wield considerable power, combined together likely more than the Prince. The three of them together form the Triumvirate, which is the ruling entity of Kolvecca. The military falls under the control of the Monarchy, though the religious factions can have a say in its deployment. For domestic defense, however, there are members of the Cult of Gevurah in nearly every community who take on Militia duties. Kolvecca can be divided into the “Highlands” in the west and the “Riverhills” to the east. The Riverhills has the majority of towns and arable farmland, while the Highlands have ports and fortresses, as well as the capital. Population The Kolveccans are closely related to the Kalmaeni, both peoples tracing their lineages back to Thogenar. Culture Compared to their sister state of Kalmaen, Kolvecca considers themselves the more "civilized". They are know especially for their architecture, with signature metallic domes and bulbs.The Kolveccans tend to have more conservative philosophies, balancing the worship of Thogen and Maneros, with the neutral influence of the Royalty. While some chafe under this more restrictive social rule, others feel that is in fact a betterment to society as a whole as it prevents exploitation - the best example of this would be the ban on slavery in Kolvecca. Kolvecca is known for studies of magic and science, most specifically the study of alchemy. Kolveccan smiths are also reknowned for their craft, being skilled metallurgists, combining the knowledge of alchemy with the traditional art of metalworking. Aside from intellectual studies, the arts are also popular in Kolvecca. The most popular by far is that of sculpture, being the artform with the oldest basing and the most support by the upper classes. What is unique about Kolveccan sculpture is that the preferred medium for this is usually metal instead of stone. As mentioned, the study of alchemy is very prevalent in Kolvecca, perhaps being the most advanced example of this art in all the Midlands. The study of alchemy spread across society, leading to some interesting side effects. Cooking was one art that a few alchemists branched into (more amateur alchemists having to use their kitchen for their experiments anyways). The end result was an appreciation for the finer delicacies of cuisine, and the spicy and flavourful Kolveccan food becoming famed far and wide. Kolvecca is known for its harvest of cocoa beans and the chocolate products they make. Another art form that blossomed was that of the perfume makers, another side branch of the alchemists. Kolveccan perfumes are very popular within the nation, and even among the wealthier members of other nations. A few more conservative social figures worry about the intoxicating effects of some of these perfumes, but their diatribes do little to stem the popularity of the products. Religion Politics Economics Law History ~5,000 - Heat, drought and famine in Thogenar leads to a violent migration of her people into the Western Midlands, seeding the people who would forge the Kingdoms of Kolvecca, Kalmaen, Uldos and Ulkar. ~7,500 - Some Kolveccan peoples migrate to the grasslands between Uldos and Ulkar, living with some of the Csarvardyn there ~9,750 - War breaks out between Uldos and Ulkar and the ethnic Kolveccan in the southern reaches of Kolvecca, the land coming into more control of the Kolveccans - this seperates the nations of Uldos and Ulkar as the Csarvardyn migrate east or west for the most part. 10,281 - After the death of the previous King of Kolvecca, the pro-Uralom Queen Yzanne takes the throne. 10,352 - Shortly before her death, Queen Yzanne hands over a large amount of the Royal Council positions to Thogenite Creudyn. 10,376 - The new Creudyn Nobility of Kolvecca arrange for current King Ialth to marry Queen Mora of Kolvecca, hoping for a union of nations. She agrees, but demands the position of head of this union. The Creudyn Nobility scornfully rebuff her and to their consternation, she leaves Chalice Falls. 10,377 - Queen Mora returns to Chalice Falls with Troll Mercenaries, killing her political opponents and taking the throne of the Union. She marries both a Troll Cheiftan and King Ialth. Kolvecca become, at a stroke, part of the growing Kalmaeni Empire. 10,517 - After a period of war, Kolvecca secedes from the Kalmaeni Empire, splitting the Empire in two and ending it. 10, 569 - 10, 585 - Kolvecca goes to war with Ulkar as Ulkar attacks the southern lands of Kolvecca. In 10, 574 Ulkar declares the area conquered and now the "Realm of Ulreth." Ulreth only lasts for 11 years before Kolvecca reconquers the area. 10,601-10,607 - A terrible plague hits Kolvecca. In 10,602 The King commands the raising of a royally sponsored group of Healers. Utilizing healing magic on large scales, these Healers, many who die of the disease themselves, manage to halt the spread of the disease and in gratitude the King continues their sponsorship after the plague is finished. Category:Nations